Stupid Stirgoi
by becca-sammy
Summary: At the attack of the academy Rose went in to get Dimitri but was captured herself will either survive? who is there attacker?
1. Chapter 1

RPOV~ Such pain.

They had me pinned against a wall, crushing me with their weight, there had to be at least four pinning me down, and I could barely breathe. It was hard to see, the cave was so dark, but it was light enough to tell that one of the Stirgoi was leaning towards me about to bite. OH no, oh no, oh no.

"ROSE!!!" I heard Dimitri yell he was struggling to get a few Stirgoi off of him "NO!!!!!!" He screamed as the Stirgoi's fangs pierced the vein at my neck white hot pain shot through me as though I had just been stabbed but no this was worse than that.

I tried bucking them off of me, it was the only thing I could do, they had me too tightly pinned for anything else. The pain was excruciating I tried to scream but it just came out as a gargling sound, for the first time in my life I was helpless. And I was going to die.

"Enough" one of them growled and the Stirgoi attacking my neck stopped biting and got completely off of me relief shot through me until… "well, well, well what do we have here?" the same Stirgoi said god for a dead guy he was kinda hot, just not Dimitri hot. His hair was jet black and his eyes were red as red.

I looked over at Dimitri he was unharmed thank god; man if I ever got the chance I was going to kill these bastards.

The same Stirgoi walked up to Dimitri giving him a once over then stilled only long enough for me to notice everyone else seemed oblivious to what had just happened.

"Oh my" he chuckled "If it isn't Dimitri Belikov in the flesh!" he laughed.

"Well seeing that you know who I am, maybe you could tell us who you are because I've never heard of you before" Dimitri smirked which cost him a slap from Mr. Chuckles.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled before I could even think, shitshitshitshit.

Thankfully Dimitri was fine he looked Chuckles right in the eyes when Chuckles said "my name is Angelus" Dimitri and I both stilled, that name literally put fear in the hearts of kids and adults everywhere in the vampire world. Angelus is the worst most vicious Stirgoi ever known in the vampire world his first kill was his entire family back in the 1500's and he was notorious for torture, this so wasn't good.

"Well good for you" I whispered I just couldn't help it my sarcastic side pops up at the weirdest of times.

"Rose!" Dimitri shot at me his eyes screaming don't taunt the crazy killer!!

Angelus turned to look at me now "And who might you me my dear?"

"Your worst nightmare" I sure as hell wasn't going to show fear to this bastard "I'm Rose Hathaway" I smiled.

"Ah yes I've heard of you too, but I expected someone older" He looked me up and down.

"Well what can I say? Im just that good" I smiled my man-eating smile. This earned me the hardest slap ever known to the world I was sure that with that much force used my neck should have snapped; guess it was my lucky day.

"Don't be rude!" Angelus hissed at me his fangs way to close to me for my liking.

"Sorry, it's all I know" I smiled this guy thought he was intimidating well he sure as hell wasn't going to get me to think it also.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you some manners then" he said right up in my face, god he so needed a breath mint!

"Others have tried and all failed, but be my guest" I smiled.

This earned me another slap.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled sounding scared for me. Angelus looked back and forth at the two of us and started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding!" I was certain that Angelus was going to roll around in a ball laughing "You two" his laughter went on for a few minutes before he straightened. Looking more serious that before and said "These two are coming with us"


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri POV~ We're screwed

"These two are coming with us" I started trying to struggle at these words, I had no intention to let Roza or myself go anywhere with this psycho, Angelus was simply _way_ too dangerous for just one guardian and one novice to take on.

"Um I don't think so, you see I've already made plans" Rose smirked god this so wasn't the time for sarcasm, it would get her hurt… or worse…

"Oh Im going to have fun playing with you, Rose" Angelus chuckled and Rose finally showed fear but only for a moment. No way was this guy going to _play _with _my_ Roza.

"You. Will. Leave. Her. Alone" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh look at you all possessive" Angelus chuckled "Don't worry you can watch, oh the things I'm gonna do to her" he said barely a whisper right in my ear.

That's it with his words myself control broke I started pulling myself trying to break the hold that the Stirgoi had on me, I was going to kill this bitch. No one talks about _my _Roza like that and gets away with it.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" I yelled I knew that he was just saying all this to taunt me but well... he was doing a good job. Rose was my weak spot and he was using it against me.

Angelus just chuckled and said "Let's go" panic flooded through me. No, had to stay calm. This would be the best time to escape. Now that we were moving the Stirgoi weren't paying as much attention I ripped my arm away from one of the Stirgoi grabbing the stake in my belt and swing it at the bastard he turned to dust a few moments later. I was already trying to get away from the other two holding me when the worst time imaginable happened. Rose became a hostage.

"Stop Belikov! Or your precious love dies" Angelus said his fangs at Roses neck I froze immediately.

"No Dimitri get out of here!" Rose yelled her voice filled with panic her eyes filled with fear.

"Let her go Angelus" I ground out dropping the stake.

"I. Think. Not" he said before biting Rose.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" I yelled charging at them when something hit me, hard, on the back of the head knocking me out cold.

RPOV

The pain was back and worse than before, his bite wasn't anything like when I use to give Lissa blood, Lissa or any Moroi didn't want the bite to hurt, they wanted it to pleasure, but Angelus... he wanted this to hurt. He was doing it to put Dimitri in his place.

"NOOOOO!!" I heard Dimitri yell and then a _thunk _when his own stake hit him hard over the back of his head.

"Dimitri" I had tried to yell but it barely came out as anything more than a whisper. Everything around me started to blur and my head started spinning, this so wasn't good was the last thing I thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

TWO DAYS LATER

DPOV

I had woken a day ago and found Rose and myself looked in a complete steal cell there was a tiny window giving us a little light but still not enough to see the whole room. The room was huge and one of my ankles was chained up while Rose was on the other side of the room chained also so we couldn't get to each other. We were trapped.

Rose was unconscious or at least that's what I hoped for I couldn't touch her neck to find a pulse or give her CPR if she needed it, I just prayed for her to wake up. Every now and then I would yell her name to try and wake her but she wouldn't stir. Just like Rose so stubborn she'd only wake up when she was ready... If she woke up... God she had to wake up. I wouldn't live with out her...


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri POV~ Not My Roza

"ROSE!" I shouted as I had every few hours to try and wake her, it was the best I could do, I couldn't shake her nor could I give her CPR I could only yell… for the first time ever I was helpless.

She finally stirred thank god!!

"Rose, Rose baby you've gotta wake up" Please wake up.

"Dimitri?" she whispered still groggy

"I'm here Roza, are you hurt?" I asked god I had to know.

"No, not bad anyways" the little light we had shone on her face she was bruised and had a cut on her cheek but that seemed to be the only damage… so far.

"How's your neck?" I asked god I was going to kill this bastard.

"The bites gone now but my neck hurts a little" she said rubbing where he had bitten her. I was fuming he had no right to touch MY Roza let alone hurt her, no Angelus was going to die a slow and painful death. Something with pliers maybe.

"Dimitri, are you ok?" My love asked me looking concerned none of her usual sarcasm played on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine Rose; it's you I'm worried about"

"Dimitri I already told you I'm fine" She scoffed.

"For now" a voice came from the door… Angelus.

"What do you want?" Rose ground out now pissed.

"Now, now Roza-"

"Don't call me that!! You son of a bitch" she yelled

"Watch that mouth of yours Roza; it might get you into some trouble if you're not careful" he chuckled.

"Don't threaten her" I growled. I actually growled.

"Oh I'll do more than that" He chuckled. This guy really was creepy. Like the kind of guy who would laugh while killing you.

"You wouldn't dare" Rose ground out, terrified.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked moving closer to Rose.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled.

"I. Think. Not." He said clicking his fingers and two guards entered the room "Restrain her" which they did, of course Rose fought but she just wasn't strong enough to handle two Stirgoi while exhausted and chained.

Angelus walked over to her ripping off her pants to reveal the black thong that I had taken off myself before this whole mess had started. Before heaven and bliss had turned into hell and despair.

"Get away from her! Don't touch her!" I was screaming, I could tell what was coming and it wasn't going to be good. He was about to ruin Roses life.

"Fuck off! Stay away from me!" Rose was yelling her voice breaking; she was scared… and about to cry. My Roza was going to cry.

"You bastard!" I was yelling "Stay away from her".

Rose was trying to close her legs and scramble away from him but the two guards were making sure that wouldn't happen and kept her pinned. Angelus used his hands to pry her legs open and ripped off her thong. Flinging it across the room.

"NOOO!" Rose and I both yelled.

Angelus turned around to face me and said "Have fun watching" before he undid his own pants and plunged into her, no foreplay or anything to get Rose's body ready for his. She cried out in pain and I let out the biggest growl known to history.

"Angelus you FUCKING BASTARD! GET OFF OF HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I was yelling, I was terrified for Rose and so mad "Im gonna fucking kill you for this".

He kept pounding into her and pounding and pounding until his release came. He filled Rose with himself and then left the room, his guards going with him. As if on cue my chains and hers unbuckled as though they had never been locked in the first place.

Rose rolled onto her side and curled into a ball and started crying. I ran over to her, more worried than I had ever been in my whole life.

"Rose. Roza please talk to me" but she didn't, she only cried and cried and cried some more. This was the last straw… I was going to kill this bastard if it was the last thing I did. And it quite possibly could be…

**Sorry it took so long to update guys… **

**I've been really busy with school lately and a friend of mine passed away also making it quite hard to write but I hope you enjoy and please review XX**


	4. Chapter 4

Angelus had messed with the wrong girl~ Rose POV

My skin felt dirty like I hadn't showered in days, I could still feel Angelus' hands on my body, using me for his own sick pleasure. I wanted to shower and scrub and scrub until my skin bled him from me, until I was cleansed from him, completely.

I was only just aware of Dimitri stroking my hair saying my name over and over. I only wanted to cry, and shower, I wanted all reminder of Angelus scrubbed bare from my skin. I could feel his leftovers running down my leg and I wanted to wipe it away, but I had no energy to do so.

The mighty Rose Hathaway had been raped, I should have stopped it, I should have been able to keep him off of me.

I wanted nothing more than to have all of Angelus erased from me and my system. I needed him gone, not just from my body but from existence… but how?

"Roza, please" Dimitri's voice sounded… scared? No way, that had to be wrong, but it nearly sounded like he was crying himself. I turned to face him and saw that he was indeed crying.

"Oh, Roza" he hugged me before I had even said anything as though by simply turning nothing was wrong.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you" his face showed sorrow like none I'd ever seen before.

"Not your fault" I ground out.

"I should have stopped it, I should have broken free somehow and killed him" he was babbling.

"Shh, Dimitri, it's not your fault, you couldn't have broken free"

"I could have tried harder!" he was to the point of babbling, I had no clue what to do.

"Dimitri, stop it!" I cannot take this anymore, he was meant to be comforting me not the other way around, "It's not your fault so help me find a way to get out of here".

My first try at getting out didn't work all that well and I ended up having to use Dimitri's shoulders as a boost but once I was standing I went over to the walls hoping for a loose brick or trap door or anything… I felt like I was going mad touching every place on the wall but I had to keep busy and not think of the day's events.

Angelus was going to die… if it was the last thing I did.

Im really sorry about how short this chapter is. But Im more sorry that it's been like a year since my last chapter. Its been a really hard year. Im sorry to everyone who reads my stories and a special sorry to VAlvr04, you asked me to write more and I didn't Im really sorry.


End file.
